Talk:Monk
nuts, can't work out how to directly link to the UBAB table... the AC in the title disrupts a basic Monk#sectionName -- Defunc7 *Try the UBAB now. -- Pstarky 20:25, 10 Sep 2005 (PDT) *umm that not right.... I look into it again. -- Pstarky 20:26, 10 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I think it best to remove the UBAB article as you dont think we need a actircle for it, and where the UBAB wiki'ed is direct it staight to the table. -- Pstarky *I disagree with with Defunc7; I think UBAB warrents it's own article. It's something users of this wiki could search for and it involves a significant NWN bug that is often exploited. It's just like some Monk feats: they only apply to characters with the Monk class, yet they still have their own articles. Why should the UBAB rule be different? However, majority rules, so if others disagree, I'll go with the majority. -- Austicke 21:28, 10 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Well from that point of view, with it been like a monk feat. I think your right Alec, UBAB would be good if it had a article. Its the way we started the wiki lets keep it that way. I will still keep the UBAB table in the monk article, but have that section in it own article. -- Pstarky 21:40, 10 Sep 2005 (PDT) * " Their stunning fist stops casters from being able to cast spells for a round. " Isn't stun fist 3 rounds? **Yep. -- Austicke 13:33, 16 Dec 2005 (PST) *Aren't some of the monk's special abilities negated when the monk wears armor or uses a shield? Which ones? *With respect to monks using magic gloves (Gloves of Hin Fist for example), can anyone confirm the AB provided bypasses Damage Reduction? I'm asking because my PaleMaster/Monk, who shilled out half a million gold for Gloves of the Hin Fist +10 could not damage Mephisto. I then reloaded, bought a Kama +6, upgraded to +8, then was able to damage ol' horned-head. Also had great difficulty damaging the Guardian of the Path (Slaad) in the Puzzler room while using gloves +7. Is it just bosses that require an actual magical weapon of certain plus? Blacknight 09:17, 23 June 2006 (PDT) *They should count as bypassing DR of the appropriate amount. Check its not him being resistant to blunt vs slash. GhostNWN 09:54, 23 June 2006 (PDT) *How does critical damage work with fists, if at all? Relatedly, how does dual-wielding affect fists? Kirbysdl 16:57, 18 August 2006 (PDT) *I'm confused by the ten-attack discussion in the Notes section. For example, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting claims that only one off-hand attack is added. Does the article mean to say that the combined effects of dual-wield feats gives a total of two off-hand attacks? Also, can a PC with 20 monk levels and 1 fighter level reach 6 attacks (instead of 16 monk 4 fighter) or does the fighter level count as an epic level (and therefore not add extra attacks)? Kirbysdl 16:57, 18 August 2006 (PDT) Monk Speed and Boots of Speed Fixed the monk speed table (after doing lots of tests). According to my tests (module where PC runs from A to B with 2 triggers on the way, first trigger writes a time stamp, second trigger calculates the difference) the table in the manual is wrong. The speed increases at level 3,6,9,...,36,39 by 10%. At level 39 it's 230% (or 9,2 meters/second). Also it seems that monk speed plus haste effect is a little bit broken. A hasted monk (boots of speed) runs much faster than he should. For a hasted monk the speed is 175% (level 3), 200% (level 6), 225% (9), 250% (12), 275% (15), 300% (18), 325% (21), ~350% (24), ~375% (27), ~400% (30). After level 30 it might be possible that my testing environment had problems with the incredible high speed. At least the speed increase was a little bit slowlier: ~407.8% (33), ~417.45% (36) and ~427.15% (39). So maybe we should add a column for hasted monk speed.--Kamiryn 10:14, 15 January 2006 (PST) Module for testing movement.--Kamiryn 00:38, 16 January 2006 (PST) Eye glow bugs I don't know, may be It was some bug or what, but I've made female evil monk (with dark-coloured skin etc), and her eyes didn't glow. My game version is 1.32. Could you answer, is this a bug or what. -- 82.215.71.207 :There were some bugs regarding glowing eyes. You should upgrade to the latest patch (1.67). -- Alec Usticke 22:39, 28 July 2006 (PDT)